A wireless endoscope system that transmits and receives an image signal by radio is known in the art to replace a conventionally used endoscope system by which an endoscopic image or the like is transmitted through an image cable and is displayed on a monitor.
A wireless endoscope system has a characteristic that an image signal is transmitted by radio communication, and thus the traffic or communication rate may drop as affected by disturbance, noise or the like. For the purposes of compensating for the above, conventionally, a frame rate is changed or an image is compressed by reducing some color data of the image in order to maintain the communication, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-172280 or Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-122586.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-041758 discloses a technique by which normal light observation and special light observation can be performed, as a known technique in the art related to a medical endoscope apparatus.